Love at First Glance
by MissDerppy
Summary: A fem Tavros, Tavrosa, meets Gamzee in high school and falls in love but will he feel the same way? Shippings include Gamtav of course, EriFef, EquiNep, etc... Hope you like it! : Rated T for language.
1. cHPTER 1: tHE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL STARTS

**Disclaimer: Me no own Homestuck. Me just the story, no characters**

**A/N: Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. Here's try two. The story will be the same. It will just have shorter chapters and go a lot slower. I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've been really busy lately with school and all. Also, my computer the school gave me now allows this damned website. Yay! Soooooo I can write on here and upload quicker. Um, what else needed to be written here... Oh that's right! I've been working on this and another story just haven't published them so yeah. The two stories are somewhat connected but you don't need to have both, just thought I'd put that out there. It's a JohnKat so if you like that then there you go. Not great but whatever. Thankyou for your wonderful reviews! They actually helped me continue with it just differently, knowing me without them I probably would have just forgot all about this good idea of a story. So thank you so much and sorry for the long author's note but it was needed in my opinion. Bye! }:)**

Chapter One: The First Day of School Starts

**Be Tavrosa**

I have never been to a school like this. It's just so _big_. I were told it has about 2,500 students. Although I have been in high school for two years now, this is my first year hear, my first _day_ here to be exact. I was so nervous that I couldn't mover my wheel chair. Yep. I am in a wheel chair; I prefer, though, to call it a four-wheeled device.I thought about how I got to this position of needing a wheel chair, new school, new home...

Over the summer I got in an accident. Well, to be more precise, I were pushed off my patio that was attached to the apartment I lived in on the third floor. I was pushed by a girl named Vriska. She had always been a bit of a bitch, well spider bitch, but I decided to befriend her anyway. The we were in a play together and acting out our parts. The play was a wonderful production of "Peter Pan" my favorite story ever, and you were the main character Peter Pan himself! Even though I was a girl, the conductor loved my way of acting and thought I would be perfect, while Vriska was Captain Hook. The we were acting out a scene and ended up on the patio...

_"Taaaaaaaav! I just came up with a wicked idea," Vriska had said smiling_

_"Oh? Uh, what is it?" I asked, something about her tone worried me a little._

_"Well, you are Peter Pan… riiiiiiiight?" she asked. _Uh oh_, I thought, _this can't be good_._

_"Uh… yeah?" I said with a slight question in my voice._

_"Then you can fly right?" She asked with a wicked grin now._

_"Well, uh, not really," you say slowly._

_"But Peter Pan can fly," she said, "and your Peter Pan aren't you, you just said you were not eight minutes ago."_

_"I, um, wish! But, err, only in the, uh, p-play," I stuttered out. I always stutter when I'm nervous and now I'm really nervous of her. Where ever she's going with this train of thought can't possibly be good._

_"Oh, I don't know," she said walking closer to you, "I think you should try!" and with that she pushed me off the ledge and ran, laughing._

_The fall seemed to last forever, the next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with a doctor next to me, informing me of my paralyzed legs. Tears formed in my eyes. I would be able to do anything anymore. No more Peter Pan, no more acting, no more walking, or skipping or running or dancing. Never would I be able to dance at prom. Never would you be able to march in band. Never. Now you were just an unconfident cripple that no one could love._

I came back to the present and took the schedule from my bag, on it, it reads,

Period: Teacher: Subject: Room:

1 English, Jake Honors English grade 11 203

2 Crocker, Jane Cooking 115

3 Vantez, Kankri Honors Social Studies grade 11 E-103

4 Strider, Dirk Algebra 3-4 E-201

5 Peixes, Meenah Biology 2 E-202

6 Lalonde, Roxy Choir M-104

I had no idea where these classrooms were located and I would need some help finding them. Then the bell rang indicating in was time to head to class. I asked a teacher where my class was. She told me in the front of the main building and up the stairs. She also told me the elevator was right next to the stairs and I thanked her.

The class was precisely where she said it was. When I had almost made it to the door of the classroom the music turned on, on the speakers making me jump a little. I wasn't expecting that but it was cool. I figured it must be telling me that I need to hurry to class. Sure enough when it stopped the bell rang, after I had entered English.

I thought it was funny that my English teacher's name was Mr. English and he had an English accent. _Everything about him is English,_ I thought as I chucked to myself. Today's lesson wasn't much. All Mr. English had the class do was talk about the class room expectations. Pretty average stuff, he mentioned what the criterion for his class was and he gave me the first book we were going to study; The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I had already read the book before and enjoyed it. I was looking forward to what he was going to do with it and wondered why he chose it.

At the end of first period the class was allowed five minutes of social time. The girl next to you introduced herself,

"Hey, I'm Aradia, what's your name?" she asked with a friendly smile.

She had long black hair that looked really messy, wore a black shirt with a red Aries symbol on it, a tattered skirt, white socks that showed well because of her Mary Jane shoes. She looked a bit odd to me but who was I to judge with my four-wheeled-device?

"Tavrosa," I said shyly.

I chatted with her a bit and found out the we had social studies and biology together as well as English. She also had gone to this school her whole high school career her at Kent Skaia High School. She offered to show me around and help me find my classes. I graciously accepted and the we started becoming friends. _Maybe this year won't be too bad,_ I thought to myself as the girl next to me talked.


	2. ChApTeR 2: tAvRoSa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck...Hussie does the almight master**

**Bear with me. The chapters are a lot shorter. It's to keep me focussed on one scene and not other scenes that I want to get to. *sighs* oh well, at least the quality of chapter will be much improved (at least for me if no one else agrees)! :o)**

Chapter Two: Tavrosa

**Be Gamzee**

I heard the music trying to tell me to hurry the fuck up. I was in the bathroom putting my make-up on. The bell could motherfucking wait. When I was done with my make-up the bell rang. From experience, I knew I had about a minute to get to class before I was locked out of class. This was the second period of the day. Time to up and take a look at the schedule...

Period: Teacher: Subject: Room:

1 Vantez, Kankri Core Social Studies grade 11 E-103

2 Crocker, Jane Cooking 115

3 Peixes, Meenah Physics 2 E-103

4 Strider, Dirk Algebra 3-4 E-201

5 English, Jake Core English grade 11 E-202

6 Lalonde, Roxy Choir M-104

Looks like cooking. Right down the hall. Better hurry. I walk into class lazily and almost fall over at what I saw in the classroom. I say the most adorable motherfucker sitting in the room not talking to anyone.

"Mr. Makara, please take your seat. You can find where to sit on the board," Mrs. Crocker said rolling her eyes; (she had me last year and the year before that too).

I obeyed and saw that I sat next to a Tavrosa, _Motherfucking cute name,_ I thought. I asked Mrs. Crocker who 'Tavrosa' was and she pointed. She pointed to that adorable girl I saw when I walked in. I gasped a little and walked over to take your seat. I heard Mrs. Corcker say something to me, probably about your make-up, but I couldn't hear her for lack of all the senses, save sight which was fixed on Tavrosa. I took my seat next to her and continued to stare.

"Uh, d-do you, um, w-why are y-you staring at m-me?" she managed to stutter out.

"Because your motherfucking cute!" I say and she blushes as red as a fire truck.

"O-oh," she says and looks at the teacher clearly trying to not notice my staring at her.

But I don't mind and just keep right on with my staring. _She's more motherfucking miraculous than the lights_, I thought and then the bell rang taking me out of my trance. She quickly collected her things and rolled over to the door. Wait! Does she have a motherfucking wheel chair? This made me want to all up and cry but I manage to hold in the tears and proceed to slowly to walk to, what was it? I looked at my schedule, oh, physics 2, how I got to that level I couldn't motherfucking say but I'd heard Ms. Peixes's kind mean 'cause she all up and picks on motherfuckers. Well only one way to find out.


	3. cHAPTER 3: gAMZEE

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Homestuck or the caracters; only Hussie has that right.**

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER AHHHHHHHHH! yay. I'm just so excited. I hope I didn't screw the characters up too bad. Please review!**

Chapter Three: Gamzee

**Be Tavrosa**

I entered my second period of the day, cooking. I am not a good chef at all but I enjoy to cook and wanted to learn how to cook. My Momma never bothered to teach me so I decided to learn for myself. So far, I can only cook box foods but they don't taste good.

Mrs. Crocker greeted me and told me to look at the board for my seat. I went up to the board and saw that I was in the back next to a Gamzee. I headed to my spot and moved the chair out of the way from the table and move my four-wheeled-device to where the chair once was.

About a minute after the bell range someone very strange entered the class though I didn't see him enter. I wondered who he was. He was very tall and I couldn't see his face because he was talking to Mrs. Crocker. He had grey polka dot pajama pants, purple converse and a black shirt on. His hair was crazy and looked as if not once had he even considered brushing it.

After a while of looking at him I realized I was staring and looked down at what I had started to draw. It was the cartoon character that I like to draw. He is a very small cute bull, my favorite animal, and has wings. I like to think he goes on adventures with person who, when I was very little was my imaginary friend, I called him Rufio. Rufio had always sort of replaced my dad who died with my real mom when I was two. I always thought he was my dad just come back to protect me from danger and play with me but I grew out of that when I was older. Though I wish I hadn't because he could comfort me now that I have the disability.

I looked up from my paper. I saw the boy looking at me. He gave me the creeps a little, ok a lot! He had make-up on like a juggalo and was staring at me. He was also walking towards me. I got nervous until a thought came in my mind that maybe he was the boy who sat next to me and he wasn't actually staring at me.

That thought was proven half wrong when he sat next to me but continued to stare at me. _He's sitting down! Why is he still staring at me? _I thought looking at him nervously trying to get the courage to ask, ok, ok, ok, I can do this….

"Uh, d-do you, um, w-why are y-you staring at m-me?" I stuttered out. I was trying to hide my nervousness but failed as usual. I've never had good confidence.

"Because you're motherfucking cute!" he said and continued to stare.

I felt my face burn. Why would he find me cute? I'm not very interesting to look at. The only thing unique and different about me is my haircut and piercings. And even with those there are still prettier girls than me. I tried to look at the teacher who was talking to the class. I tried my hardest to listen to what Mrs. Crocker had to say but his eyes were boring into my head.

I glanced over and saw those deep indigo eyes looking back; I gasped and looked forward again. _Pay attention, pay attention, pay attention…._ I tried to tell myself but it didn't work. The entire period goes by like that until the bell rang. I started to pack up my bag and headed to the door as quickly as I could pretending I didn't notice he was staring at me the whole class period.

As I rolled down the hallway, though, I couldn't help but smile. Not very many people notice me let alone think I'm cute. But _he _did. It made me feel good, like this year was going to be good. He gave me more confidence and I made a new friend all in one day. This year had the possibility of being really good even though I was a cripple. And that gave me the most confidence I've had since I got my four-wheeled-device.


	4. ChApTeR 4: tHoUgHtS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just got caught up in school and shit. Hope you like this chapter. Please review, it will be appreciated. Thank you for those of you who followed this here chapter. You know I loves you! **

Chapter Four: Thoughts

**(Be Gamzee)**

I made it class surprisingly on time even though I usually don't and this class was on the other side of campus. I don't know why I hurried, I suppose I just wanted to see Tavrosa if she in the same class. Alas, she wasn't. _That's too motherfucking bad,_ I think, at least I had time to think.

I say hello to my teacher who says "Yo." She doesn't have a seating chart so I just up and choose my motherfucking seat. I don't listen at all to Ms. Peixes and instead look at the lights thinking about Tavrosa. The cutest little motherfucker I ever laid eyes on. She looked half Latino; her eyes were that of the cutest puppy I did ever see. She had darkish brown hair cut into a half Mohawk cut to just barely her shoulders. She had a bunch of piercings on her face and I giggled thinking of where else she might have piercings.

I sigh. Yep, she was the most adorable motherfucker in the world. A sad expression appears on my face, _Why was she in a wheel-chair? _I think. I wonder if some asshole did that to her. I make a vow right then and there to find the motherfucker that did that to her and make them pay… I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn.

"Yo, youz ok? Somethin' wrong?" Ms. Peixes asks.

"What?" I'm very confused, did she know what I was thinking or something?

"You're cryin'" she states pointing to my face. I feel wet on my face and see wet paint on my fingers.

"Oh," I say, "Didn't realize I was gettin' my cryin' on. Just thinkin' about some sad shit I guess," she nods.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" she asked and I nod. I take the hall pass and my backpack and head out the door.

I'm not completely sure why I cried. It's not like I've even know her that long, only about two hours. And yet here I am crying. I just hat assholes who do stuff like what happened to Tavrosa. I get o the bathroom and start to fix my make-up. God! I look like shit!


End file.
